Of Princes and Paupers
by Lady of the Phoenix
Summary: Slightly AU in the end. Long ago an ancient race existed, one with large butterflu wings. Soon the race will face dark times, unless Reno, Prince Renonalte, can stop it with a supposed commoner's help. Yaoi RenoxRude
1. Coming of Age

Author's Notes: Well, here is a new fanfic for all you FF7 lovers, and those who love Reno and Rude. It's kind of a past story, taking place long before Meteor and all of that. Just read and enjoy. First off, Square-Enix and Final Fantasy are not mine, because if they were Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus and Before Crisis would be out already, Final Fantasy 8 would have a sequel in which Rinoa died, and I'd be a happy person. Also, I do not own Reno and Rude as they are in GAMES AND MOVIES. For the purposes of this fanfic I own their personalities as they are herein. Finally, the ideas of Buterfluas, Cytledorma the Black Butterfly of Doom and Death, Dveyantriaenayotcheyvanyshlavarth the Silver Butterfly of Life and Purity, and Kayathrandyl the Purple Butterfly Messanger of the other two, belong to my favorite male author, Ktrenal. For some background I think you should read Ktrenal's stories Spirituality and Butterflies, Enlightened Glowyness, and the yet to be finished Ouroboros. Read Terror Incognito for a good laugh and Human Nature to feel upset. Um... Buterfluas is actually the joint property and creation of myself and Ktrenal through countless conversations. The 'full' names of Reno and Rude are mine, and most of the ideas. Oh yeah, and this is for K-man and Lemur-Boy, my inspirations! That is all for now. But for now, here is 'For the Love of Another'.

Chapter 1: Coming of Age

Once upon a time there was a great and powerful King who ruled over a gentle, wise people. There was also a beautiful and merciful Queen, with eyes of blue and wings much like those of a butterfly. You see, the King, Queen and the people were not human, but a learned and peaceful species called the Buterfluas. They held great wings like the butterflies they worshipped, a longer lifespan than humans, an advanced technology influenced by myths and beauty, and the most powerful magic known on the mortal world. So, the King and the Queen of these people ruled kindly until jealous humans began to attack them. But the stronger Buterfluas put down the human attacks, and once again lived in peace with the humans, some even marrying and living with them. It was at this time that two males were born, destined to change the world. One was the Prince of the Buterfluas, a handsome young man with everything. The other was a mysterious child, one never remembered in the words and actions of the future. Both had everything to lose and everything to gain. Through their childhoods they lived happily ever after... But that was really just the beginning.

"Milord? Milord Prince! Arise Milord! Rise before the breakfast hour is past!"

"My breakfast waits for me," the youth groaned and pulled the blankets over his head before the servant could fling open the curtains to blind him with the morning sun.

"That is true, but your father does not my dear Prince. Come come, get up! I will prepare a bath for you and fetch some ladies to clean your wings. OH GET UP! Your food is already here!"

The teen groaned again and pushed the covers away from his body. Tseng was right; the Prince could keep his father waiting and get away with it. Wishing for the hundredth time that he wasn't the Prince, Reno rose from his bed and wrapped a half robe around his waist. While the gray haired and silvered winged caretaker Tseng laid out a meal, Reno took a small walk around the room, stretching out vibrant, red wings. When the young man sat down at his gold and ebony table he glanced at the foods brought to him. From fish to meat to fruit to honeyed wine, there was not shortage for a prince at any time.

Once he was finished with his meal the Prince moved to the bathroom. Already two lovely Buterfluas girls waited for him by the large, deep bath. Both were naked, bore black wings and just seemed, to him, to be begging him to touch them. Yet Reno did know better than that. These two were priestesses of the Cytledorma, the Black Butterfly of Doom and Death, and even if the King was to touch them he would be put to death. Then again, there were no others so intent on honor and so trustworthy as to tend to such delicate things as the wings of the royal family.

"Good morning my prince," one of the girls said, hands flickering in the sign language of the royal family.

"And good morning to you, oh dear ladies. I am sorry, I know we were not scheduled for a few days..."

"That is okay my lord," the other girl signed, "Your father asked this of us. Come, bathe and we will tend to your lovely wings."

As directed the Prince moved to the sunken tub and removed his half robe. The two girls, probably his age, mixed special oils in bowls, cups and great deep dishes. While Reno quickly washed and cleaned his hair the two poured fresh warm water over his delicate wings with care. The simple ritual of cleaning wings, Reno noted, was far from simple. For those who worked hard in labor the intricate patterns on the wings faded for the oils used to clean their wings made the membranes stronger and the colors solid. People with solid wings were most honored, just slightly below the royal family for they were the back bone of the culture. Craftsmen, artists, scientists and others bore faint patterns and color variations because they would often forget for months to have their wings tended to since they were so absorbed in their work. Nobles wore many colors and patterns to impress people, but the colors were dull to show they served the people. Yet the royal family could often wear their wings any of these ways, showing there they thought importance was. Often colors mixed with ground up gems were used when royals, or anyone, had a very important event to tend to. The exceptions to these patterns of wings were soldiers and the temple attendants and priests. Any who fought had their wings cut off as a sacrifice, but magic could bring them back to retired fighters as well as the natural regrowth after five years. Priests and Priestesses often wore jewelry and gems upon their wings, something no others did.

"My lord," one signed before I stretched out, "We must do a total work today..."

"Fine," he said, "I think I can handle the weight of it."

She nodded and took a brush from her younger aide. While the younger held a bowl of red oil the older, Tailye, Reno believed her name was, brushed the oil onto his wings to give them a red ruby shine. Once both wings were complexly covered and dried the two set about tracing the lines and flow of color upon his wings with other gem oils. For an hour Reno laid still as the girls gently gave his wings a luster from gems he'd never heard of. Once the oils were setting in the females carefully pressed wafer thin papers onto the Prince's wings to absorb the extra oil. When Reno sat up they presented him a sight of the paper, showing off the prefect symmetry of his wings.

"As always I thank you," Reno said as he stood, taking a moment to check his balance before walking to where his outfit for the day was. Once the billowing pants were on him and the crimson red shirt, zippered carefully around the newly perfected wings, he bowed low to the females. Already they'd packed up their oils and pulled on the black robes that bared their backs and lovely wings.

"Be careful dear prince," Tailye spoke softly.

"You can talk?" he asked, his eyes wide.

She walked to him and looked into his ice blue eyes and smiled, "Be careful with him..."

Before he could ask who she was talking about they were both gone. With a sigh the Prince moved back into his room, only to be met at the door by Tseng. The wise guardian of the Prince smiled softly. Reno knew right away that Tseng marveled at how much a prince he actually looked now. From the other side of the room a soft gasp came. The Prince looked up at his mother, her smile enough to make him feel ten feet taller. Her pale blue wings glowed from sunlight reflecting off the gems that had been used to treat them.

"Oh Reno!" he said, tears in her eyes as she stood and ran to his waiting embrace, "Oh my little boy, you look so handsome."

"Oh come on Mom..." he said, letting a rare smile grace his features.

"You are really a man today," she said, tears in her perfect blue eyes.

"That is what everything is about?"

"Yes," Tseng supplied, "Come, your father wants to you pick out a guard."

The moment the prince or princess chose their first personal guard was the moment they were recognized as an adult and ready to come into their inheritance. So of course Reno was quickly growing excited. Most did not receive this honor until they were in their twenties, but he was only 17! It did not strike him that there could be another reason his father wanted him to come into his inheritance.

There were dozens of young men and women fighting in the largest of the training rooms, showing their prowess and skill off for the young prince. All females wore tan shirts cut like a normal Buterfluas's would be to show the scars left when their wings had been removed and the males wore no shirt at all for the same reason. On the brow of each fighter was a cloth embroidered with an image of what their wings once were like, crowned by the royal seal. The King walked amongst them, Reno at his side, smiling. Once the pain would pass a group of fighters, the trained people would stop and stand for inspection.

Up to this point none of them had really seems right to Reno, only a few even remotely suitable. When at last Reno though there was no hope his eyes were drawn to the sound of fighting. Through an open door he could see older soldiers training rigorously, all attempting to take down a boy that seemed little older than the Prince himself. The older fighters would come at the dark skinned teen with weapons and would never hit him. On top of all of this the dark teen did not wear a headband like every other wingless Buterfluas soldiers here. Was this one even a Buterfluas was that thought that consumed Reno?

"Who is that?" Reno asked the head of the soldiers he was supposed to choose his guard from.  
  
"He, milord, is unimportant."

"Nonsense!" the King said with a frown, "Is he a fighter or a human? He does not wear a headband like our fighters, but the scars on his back show he's been cut just like the rest of you."

"He helps our elder members to remain fit my liege," the commander offered with a frown.

"Then he is Buterfluas?"

"Yes my King..."

"Wait," Reno cut them off as the apparent exercise came to an end with the dark one's back to them, a dull dagger at his throat marking his defeat, "The scars... They aren't clean and smooth, they look painful actually. Why is his different? It almost looks as if they have been hacked off several times, and none too gently."

The commander inwardly cursed the Prince's observation, for it was not far from the truth, "I do not know."

"I desire him as my guard," the Prince announced, not noting the glares sent at him by the ones specifically trained for him.

"But..."

"My son has made his choice Commander. Have him clean up and then present him to my servants. They will bathe him and clothe him... They do so enjoy new guards."

Again the commander swore to himself, but gave into the King, "Rudelynth! Get over here!"

Shocked to hear his name said aloud, Rudelynth, or Rude as he was also called, moved to the man that normally called him bastard and freak. He knew the Commander was the one that trusted him least, and had tried once to kill him. Of course the man had failed, only one could beat Rudelynth, and that older soldier enjoyed to fight with Rude. The teen recognized the red-haired teen as the Prince Renonalte and the dark haired man with purple wings as King Orinus. Silently Rude bowed, praying they were not here to kill him.

"Your name is Rudelynth? Rather odd that you, a soldier, bears the name of the first High Priest of the Buterfluas. He was a peace loving man..." the Prince said with a smirk.

"Milord, he will not answer. He does not speak..."

"I'm sure he can," Reno said confidently to his father.

"Why don't you take him yourself Reno? You know the way, and I think it'd be better if you showed your new guard there yourself. He must learn your routes and behaviors very quickly."

A yelp escaped the dark one's lips, shocked that anyone would ever want him to protect them, much less the prince! Yet when Reno bowed to the King, there was a smile on his face. Rude did not dare show relief, for it could bring the young Prince's wrath upon him. When Reno casually gestured for Rude to follow, the older teen didn't try to point out that he had a few possessions that he wanted to get. The fighter merely followed his Prince to what he hoped would be a better life.


	2. Meeting

Author's Notes: Okay, my lovely little fanfic is continued. Again, I don't own Dveyantriaenayotcheyvanyshlavarth the Silver Butterfly of Life and Purity, and Kayathrandyl the Purple Butterfly Messenger, those belong to my favorite male author, Ktrenal. READ HIS FICS! THEY ARE BETTER THAN MINE! This chapter has many confusing names. Again, don't own Square, but I own the cool names Hojo and Reeve are going by, Reno and Rude's too. More cultural background! Oh yeah, I LOVE having new reviewers.

Whatevergirl: Glad you like. Enjoy.

udonluvr8: Thanks for thinking this is promising... But it's not. It's just a thing I have always wanted to do. Go read Spirituality and Butterflies!

Chapter 2: Meeting

"This is to be your bed," the prince informed his new guard, who was standing very quietly while healers tended to wounds on his body.

Rudelynth was close to pointing out that many had said he was unworthy of a bed, but help his tongue. In the past two hours he had been fed, cleaned, clothed in a lovely uniform, and brought before the Prince, and stripped him again to be healed before the Prince. Still Rude was in shock of how people were treating him. Here a woman was, cleaning and curing a wound on his leg, while the Prince's valet, Lord Tseng, made a bed for him. By Dveyantriaenayotcheyvanyshlavarth he had even been introduced to the Queen and had kissed her hand!

"Does it not please you Master Rudelynth?" the gray haired Tseng spoke up, noting the perpetual frown upon Rude's face.

"No... I mean... Yes... It pleases me... Thank you my lord," Rude's deep bass voice scratched on the words, the first words he had spoken in five years. The fact he could speak at all amazed him.

"See Tseng! Already he speaks! I'm sure I'll be having real conversations with him in no time!" the chipper prince exclaimed.

"I think it will be a rare thing my Prince. Besides, one does not speak casually with his guard. Words should only be exchanged as warning, or in the event that you must plan something," the elder Buterfluas spoke, his tone disapproving.

"And that is why we have servants to talk too..." Reno sighed as if he had heard this before.

"Yes. Well, I must continue to prepare for the feast, so do behave without me. Be present early my prince. We begin at six sharp!" Tseng said before leaving.

With an annoyed sigh the Prince dismissed the servants and looked at his guard. Rude had the urge to speak, but could not bring himself to utter a word. The guard yearned to tell his prince that this was no place for an 'untrustworthy half-blood', but could not find his voice. So the fighter allowed the teen to circle him, inspecting the dark, nearly naked body as the people tending to the fighter's wounds had done. Reno circled Rude twice more before freezing to finger the ragged scars on the older male's back.

When Rudelynth hissed in pain the prince pulled back, "They still hurt?" When Rude nodded the prince continued, "Are you as young as me?" Rude shook his head, so Reno continued, "Old then? Are you twenty yet?" A nod. "Twenty five?" A shake of the head, "So, between twenty and twenty-five? Blink when I get it right." Rude nodded to signal his understanding.

"Twenty-one?" Nothing.

"Twenty-two?" Still nothing.

"Twenty-three?" The man nodded and blinked his affirmative.

"So, you're twenty-three. Your wings have only twice been cut," the prince said with a triumphant smile.

To this the man shook his head, and held up his hand, his fingers signaling twice the number.

"Four times!?" Reno asked, amazed. None younger than 10 had their wings cut, "Why? When are they due to grow back? When you're twenty-five, or sooner?"

The man's fingers flashed quickly in common sign-language, 'less then a month. Already I bleed at night.'

'A month,' Reno thought, 'So already his skin is wearing thin. That would explain the blood in the water that the bath attendants told me of after they bathed him. I'll have to go to Lord Rufus for the proper things to ease the pain. Hell, his fifth cut will come soon, so he was probably two or three when they were first removed.'

The thought disturbed the young prince. Wings were NEVER cut that young. It was because at such an age a child was identifying not only with their culture and customs, but with the innate magic and long life of the Buterfluas. One with wings cut off so young would not even reach the age of 50 whereas a normal Buterfluas made the age of over one hundred easily and usually beyond. The prince's final fear was in the popular belief that those whose wings were cut before 10 were normally insane.

"I'll get you what you need, so don't worry," again Reno ran his fingers over the scars. They were neither too brutal, as if his whole back had been shredded, not smooth like a normal fighter's. Maybe Reno would one day find out how Rude got these...

Reno

"To Prince Renonalte! May he one day rule with as kind a heart as his father," High Priest Hhojyodeymga raised his glass in a toast, his smirk mocking the young Prince, "And to his new guard, that he can protect our greatest treasure, the royal heir. To youth!"

Everyone raised their glasses to toast, and did not see what I saw, for who focused on a guard? The dark man glared at the High Priest, but hid it well. I could not help but wonder if the Priest was the one that had his wings cut so young. Really, only the King or High Priest could order such cruelty, or a human... This thought brought a scowl to my face, one people responded badly to. Soon they seem to be uncomfortable here at my family's table. Quickly I smiled happily at them all, trying to fix my mistake. Suddenly I am inspired to make my own toast, so I grab my glass and stand.

"My thanks to you all and especially you Hhojyodeymga. I would like to make my own toast. To you Hhojyodeymga, our beloved High Priest of over a hundred years, may you on another two centuries to guide us with your wisdom. May never another come to show your time is coming to an end!" I said with false cheerfulness, such that he could tell the true scorn in my voice. Hhojyodeymga recoiled a bit at my blunt display of hatred. The Buterfluas had poisoned his elderly predecessor and was cruel to our people. Yet nothing could be done, for until the next marked child was born he would live on to guide us.

Again everyone was fidgeting, looking from me to Hojo (as I called him) and the great black and silver wings edged with deep violet. Those wings were the only things that were keeping him alive. They marked him as the chosen of Kayathrandyl, Dveyantriaenayotcheyvanyshlavarth and Cytledorma, the one who knew them, and led our religion. Never had our people been without a high priest, and that was the only reason we spared the evil man.

Again I took a glance at Rude, somewhat obviously Rudelynth hated he priest. Oddly I found it pleasing to make him happy, to bring that smile to his face...

"Well," my father said, rather relieved as the food was brought out and laid before us, "It is time to eat and celebrate."

"I am sorry sir, I cannot..."

"Oh Tseng, let him in!" I laughed at my protective valet, "Rufus only wants a more private celebration. Come on and relax. Have a drink Tsengy! Reevesyn will be here soon... And we've always got the Royal guards and Rude to watch us! Come on, this is much better than my father's celebration!"

"You've had too much to drink already my Prince. You're starting to sound like a human!"

"Now Tseng, my favorite valet," my blonde visitor chuckled, "That is no reason to insult our lord Prince!"

"Lord Rufus, I don't think you should do this..." Tseng said, sounding less convinced than before.

"We got wine from the Wuitasiyan region..." Rufus announced, holding out the bottle.

"..." Tseng stood aside for Rufus to enter.

Rude, having quickly adapted to his new role, searched Rufus's loose white clothes for any weapon or foreign object that the healer would not usually carry. The man, five years older than Rude, was my best friend and my personal physician. With some hesitation Rude ran his hands over the wings of Rufus, as Tseng had taught him, to check for razors that had been covered by bits of silk painted like the wing. Once this was done Rude stepped back to his place by the door, silent as ever. Now done with his job, Rude did not hide his interest in the healer's wings. They really were a beautiful example of our people. They were a lovely yellow and sapphire on a background of pearl white. They matched the beauty of his royal breeding. Much like myself he bore his father's golden hair, whereas I bore my father's red. Yet we both had our dear mom's eyes.

"Mom was really crying at the celebration," my half brother laughed.

"What? Starting the celebration without me m'lords?"

All present looked up to the speaker, a taller male with dazzling emerald eyes, and great wings like that of a monarch butterfly, being green where it normally be orange. This was Reevesyn, my one time teacher and etiquette advisor though he was really an architect, one having designed this entire new palace a few years ago, down to the last detail of my room. Not only that, but he knew my body as well as he did this palace. By all definitions, Reeve was beautiful, a sensual man at the age of forty-three, a fast friend and lover of mine, and the son of my valet, the over 100 year old Tseng. Reeve smiled at his father as Rude stepped forward to inspect him for weapons. Honestly, I'm not sure which makes me more jealous, Rude getting to touch my lover like that in public, or Reeve getting to enjoy Rude's hands on his body.

"Never!" Rufus laughed, handing Reeve a glass of wine.

"Your mothers won't be happy," Tseng said he accepted a glass of his own.

"Mom is deliriously happy," Rufus smiled, "Because her baby is finally crown prince, someone with real responsibility."

"And my mother," Reeve said, pointedly to his father, "will only know if you tell her, and let is slip that you were drinking too..."

Tseng turned slightly red at this, but whether from blushing or anger I could not tell. The man sat down beside Rufus and sipped at the expensive liquor. My eyes fell upon the silent guard and I frowned. Taking a spare glass (I kept one handy for Rufus always seemed to break one) of wine. I stood and went to hum, holding out the glass. Everyone was staring at me now: Tseng was shocked; Rufus intrigued; and Reeve jealous of my attention towards the man. The bald man's eyes went wide, shocked I would offer him something. When he cautiously reached toward the glass I pulled back.

"Say please," I teased the man.

"... ... ..." the man said nothing for a while, looking at the other people in the room before he opened his mouth. His voice was weak from lack of use, but still that seductive bass when he spoke, "Please... sir."

When I didn't hand over the glass Reeve sighed in an impatient manner, "Just give him the wine, Renonalte, and come over here by me!"

Pretending to be properly disciplined by my lover's words, I handed over the glass, my fingers brushing against Rude's. The man blushed carefully and pulled away. His eyes flashed toward Reeve, nervously waiting for his reaction. Aside from an amused look Reeve had nothing to say about it. So... Rude spoke again, "Thank you."

"Mmmm.... He's got a lovely voice," Reeve chuckled, receiving a glare as reward from his father.

"Yeah, and we all know you like those deep voices," Rufus laughed, "How you're with Reno I'm clueless..."

"I have expensive tastes," Reeve laughed, and even his father laughed with him.

Such a comment seemed to be uncomfortable for Rude, and the man was twitching. Hmmm... How interesting...

Rude

I watched enviously as Reeve pulled the drunken Prince into his lap. Honestly I have no clue why I'm jealous, I just am. What scared me most was the fact that I found myself asking what Reeve had that I didn't. There were plenty of answers: money, looks, charm, and great wings. But by Gods, I think I'm attracted to the Prince! The idea brought a blush to my cheeks, which I tried to cover by sipping at the wine. Unlike the others I was still on my first glass of the evening, while they, after two hours of this private party, were rather drunk, but still I could not control myself. Being near people that wanted to talk to me, who wanted to include me, who didn't care that I was a half-blood, was more intoxicating than the liquor.

"Come on," Rufus mumbled drunkenly, "Renoooooo, lead me your guard. I need some help gettin' ta mah roooom."

"Yeh... Rudey, go take Tsengy and Rufy to their rooms. And Ruffy, don't go forgetting the medicine fa him!"

"Yes... My Prince," Rufus slurred as he stood, Tseng leaning against him. I nodded and put aside my own glass before guiding the two out as best I could.

When I returned to the room I was greeted by a horrible sight. There was Lord Reeve on the bed, his wings hiding Reno's body from sight. Both were groaning and moaning, mumbling loving words to each other. I wanted to demand they stop, wanted to rationalize, say they could not do this because I had to sleep in the same room. All I could do was stand there and watch, and mentally hurt from the memories of when men had done such a thing to me. Quietly I snuck to my bed while they made love, and pulled the thick blankets over my head. Please let me forget this!


	3. Black, Silver, Violet and Crimson

Author's Notes: Oh God, this is so late in coming. Please don't kill me. See, I compete at Speech Tournaments and I don't have much time anymore. Hell, I'm only doing this now because otherwise some people would hurt me… For the people that read this in addition to my other fics, I'll be doing a massive update on Reyning very soon. Love you all. And you better love me because my hand now hurts real badly.

whatevergirl: You want 'Poor Rude'? Read this chapter!

Chapter 3: Black, Silver, Violet and Crimson

"Rudelynth?" Tseng, ever my faithful servant, hook the shoulder of my guard gently.

"Oh, let him sleep, I have no duties until later, and it must be stressful for him to adjust. By Ferula, Lord of Fire, from how he reacted to having a bed I think he'd never had a real one before… … When did Reevesyn leave?"

"He returned to his quarters two hours ago," Tseng spoke with a disapproving tone.

"Always an early riser, that one," I chuckled while I poured myself a goblet of fruit juice.

"One day you'll find yourself or him with child."

"We always take precautions," I protested, knowing that neither I not Reeve wanted to deal with the controversy of a child of our blood. As much as we cared for each other, we knew that we did not love each other enough for a child.

"Good, I'd hate for him to be hurt in such a ways, or you my lord," Tseng said.

"Don't worry," I assured the valet as he left the rooms. When I was alone with my sleeping guard I sighed, and sank deep into thought.

While more often than not females gave birth to Buterfluas children, men were capable of it. Still, finding a male couple willing to do so was rare. Other than the fact that it was dangerous without a doctor observing almost constantly, there was a risk of child and bearer dying. And there shouldn't be such a risk taken in a loveless couple.

"Rude, come on, get up," I sighed, standing to move to his bed. When he seemed to ignore my words I shook his shoulder much as Tseng had done not long before.

The man hissed in pain and moved away from my touch. Bothered by his reaction and his refusal to obey me, I threw back his blankets. The sight shocked me, and I could not speak. There was blood everywhere; soaked into the blankets, the sheets, and his pants. Yet more noticeable than the crimson were the large black wings that were soaked in it. They really were lovely things, those dark wings, but I did not stop to worship their beauty. The silver and violet mixed in with the black of his wings held my tongue a moment.

"Oh Gods…"

"Don't call Hhojyodeymga," Rude croaked.

"I have to. You're marked!"

"No… If you must call someone, make it Tailye."

Tailye, that name was familiar. Yes, the woman that tended to my wings. While I did not know why he asked it, I obeyed his request. My feet carried me to the door and I opened it. Luckily I was met by the smiling Rufus, whose fist was poised to knock. I grabbed the man by the wrist and pulled him into the room. The healer was flustered, but more so when I slammed the door closed.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Stay here and do what you can for him. Let none by myself pass into this room. Protect him as you would protect me, brother. I have to fetch a priestess. And do not, under any circumstances, tell anyone what is going on or send a summons for the High Priest. Got it?"

Rufus merely nodded when he laid his eyes upon the sight in the dark bed, "Yes Reno. I'll do what I can for him while you are gone. Be quick my friend, he seems to have lost a lot of blood, and soon they'll come to cut him…"

I nodded, understanding just what he meant. If those were his wings he had lied to me previously. The wings of the High Priests grew back in less than a year. So those men he trained with and under knew of him and had been the ones to cut him savagely. The body probably didn't even have time to heal fully before they regenerated, and were again taken. So I ran, without answering to anyone that saw me, to the Temple of Cytledorma that was housed in the castle. I barely paused even when I stripped myself and threw on a purified robe so I might enter the sacred place. In the middle of the black marble pillars that suspended the alter twenty feet from the ground, was Tailye, her black gown pulled tight around her dark skin. The female seemed tired, but waiting, a bag in one hand and a large black book hovering before her.

"Tailye," I said with a bow.

"It is Rudelynth, is it not? He needs me."

"How did you know?"

"You chose him as your guardian, and his wings were due soon. Knowing him, he'd refuse to see my lord Hhojyodeymga, and would ask for me… For many years they have done this to him, as Hhojyo demands. But the man is wiser now, stronger too. Now Rude knows he is safe as your guardian, and one day he will be the High Priest… But he is ever yours. And did I not tell you to be careful with him?"

"What!?"

"Silence. Please take me to my brother."

0

"Tailye," Rudelynth groaned as he laid eyes on her.

"Does he still bleed?" the female asked Rufus softly.

"I successfully stopped it. Took all my magical knowledge to heal the skin," Rufus replied.

"Hold this my Prince," she commanded me, handing over the black book and opening it once I had a good grip on the weighty obsidian cover. "Lord Rufus, you will assist me. Open my bag and take out the black dove's feather, the vial of blue liquid and the small black bottle. And be quick about it!"

"Tailye," Rude groaned again, reaching out for her.

"Lay on your stomach little brother. Do not worry; I won't let them cut you. Relax my little Rune… I'm here now."

"Tale," Rude sighed as the woman ran a hand over his bald head.

"Lord Rufus, mix the liquid and powder from the bottle in a small bowl. Then give me the bowl and the feather…"

Neither Rufus nor I had ever seen the sealing ritual that supposedly kept the wings of the priests safe, so we watched Tailye in silent awe. She painted the paste Rufus had made around the scared skin and the bases of the four wings. Then she carefully cleaned, anointed, and painted Rude's wings with silver, onyx and amethyst. Then she put the man to sleep with a simple spell and turned to us.

"You must take his wings."

"What? Why?" Rufus demanded.

"For his safety. Hhojyo will have him poisoned if we do not do this. I have seen, by the will of Cytledorma, the future. In a year it will be his time to act. Now come, you must carefully take his wings. He will not hate you for it if you are gentle and heal his back. Please do this for me."

After some hesitation we agreed, both receiving thin silver blades with gold handles. It was a very slow process, for causing harm to the wings of such a holy being was punishable by death. So carefully Rufus and I cut the delicate appendages off, as to not harm them, or Rude, any more than needed. While it took us two hours to do what, to humans, might seem simple, we finished rather quickly. Tailye took the great wings and wrapped hem in silk. These, she said, would be preserved with the others of the High Priests (and the others of Rude's). Before she fled she begged us to take good care of her little brother, and promised to return soon to tell us the whole story of the man who she called Rune…


	4. The Truth, the Whole Truth, and Somethin...

Author's Notes: Well, I haven't been away from this beauty for as long as some fics, but it's coming along. After this chapter it is on a temporary pause while I get my thoughts together. This is merely a bit more background of the fic. I must figure out how to transition into the next big parts… But do not fear, I will NOT leave this unfinished for long! I'd merely like to finish Reyning Down and get some thoughts in order, make a one shot and then get back to my beloved Renonalte x Rudelynth pairing… weird

whatevergirl: twitches Right… backs away You realize this is a fictional character you are talking to, right? If not you need to see a shrink.

This chapter is dedicated to Ktrenal because he keeps me going… Sanely that is.

Chapter 4: The Truth, the Whole Truth, and Something But the Truth

"Reno," Rufus said from across the table, "Brother, what are you plotting?"

In chock I look up to my brother, studying his smiling face. Just over six months ago we had cut the glorious black wings from my guard, one who still stood watch over me, even to this moment. Rufus seemed to know what since then I'd been doing more than studying to take over our people one day. The healer seemed to know that I was already preparing to replace Hhojyodeymga with Rudelynth as soon as the man's wings had again repaired.

"Tailye's words consume you my prince," he observed rightly."

"One should always trust the words of a priestess with the sight."

"But Reno…"

"He WILL be the High Priest before the year is out," I growled.

"No one will want me," the guard cut in. Even now I rarely heard his voice and would shiver with pleasure when I did.

"And why not?" I demanded.

"I am a half-blood," he said mournfully.

Half-bloods, a rarer thing than males giving birth to a child, were considered to be the lowest rung of our society. Only now can Rufus or I understand why Hojo treated Rudelynth like he has for so long. This is why his wings were cut, for Hojo thought a half-blood would disgrace the holy office. Some half-bloods could get away with it, especially if their mother had been the human. Those children could be readily accepted into human 'society'. It was the ones born of a Buterfluas that were rejects.

"So that is why you were in the military…" Rufus said with some hesitation.

"My father was a botanist. He was studying a new plant discovered in the Mideyan region when he came upon a small human camp…. When he returned home to Tailye and mother, he was with child. But he risked it, claiming that the child, I should not be blamed for human violence. Until I was five I trained with my old sister in the temples of Cytledorma, Dveyantriaenayotcheyvanyshlavarth and Kayathrandyl. She was supposed to be my Head Priestess of Cytledorma one day, when I was High Priest. But Hhojyodeymga… When I was taken to train under him, he asked of my past. I thought I could trust him… He had my wings cut and flung me into the army as a live target," Rude said, stringing together more words than he'd probably said during his many years in the army, "I became strong there, respected until Hhojyo, fearing my power, told my commander. Since then I've always been abused, raped for other's sick pleasure… I never should have become your guard my Prince…"

For several minutes silence hung thick in the air, both Rufus and myself contemplating this. My brother probably thought of the quiet man's sudden desire to speak the truth. On the other hand I was focused on the man himself. I could see him in a new light now. This was why he always disappeared when I was with Reeve at night, and why he refuses to touch me, or even eat with me. Such things would be forbidden, but even this knowledge does not stop me from wanting it or him. Yes, that alone has changed them most in this time. I've gone from delighting in his voice to needing to hear it… Dare I think it? I'm in love…

"Nonsense! I chose you Rudelynth, and you've protected me well. Once could not ask for a better guardian!"

"Then we must be prepared," Rufus said triumphantly, delighting in the plot, "We must have a way to counter Hojo when we place Rude at the head of the Priests and Priestesses. He'll bring this up. And his military service. And the cutting of his wings."

"We'll get over that hurdle when we get to it," I said, "Rude, come. We have a meeting to attend."

The guard nodded as I stood. I cannot be sure, but is that relief in his eyes?

* * *

Rudelynth

Despite the fact I told him the truth of my birth, Reno has not spurned me yet. It is confusing. Why would a prince accept me as his guardian? It cannot be just because of my supposed rights of birth, can it? I pray not, for his company is a comfort now… But he still sleeps with Sir Reevesyn, so I dare not get my hopes up. Just this morning I blurted my secret out to the only two nobles that treated me as a total equal. Yes, Rufus now hesitated around me, but not often. Reno… The Prince treated me no different than before, maybe even better.

"Rudelynth, please join me for dinner," the Prince asks.

Every time he has a meal alone he asks me this, and I always refuse. Why does he treat me like a friend when I am his servant, and a lying one at that? Yet I startle myself for the second time today by agreeing to the ridiculous request. Reno is highly shocked as I sit across from him, but so am I. I fear what will come of this.


	5. The Chosen One

Author's Notes: This story will be shorter than I first intended. I won't have a chance to update anytime soon, so deal with it. I hope to finish this soon and leave it as a short story, as there are other FF7 related things I would like to do. For example, I have another Reno song-fic in mind… This one would be about the first time Reno got REALLY drunk, and it's gonna be good. I also want to go in depth into the life of my favorite FF7 male… No, not Sephiroth or Reno or Rude. I mean Reeve! Yes! Yayness!

Blodughadda: It is slightly AU… In the end. You need to be patient. God, why do I put up with people like you?

Whatevergirl: I swear, you stalk me almost as much as my two top girls… Are you following me? Oh well. I'm sure you'll love the chapter hun.

Hana: It is simple hun. I love Reeve, not Tseng. So that is the way of things.

Chapter 5: The Chosen One

_Renonalte_

"Reno? Lord Reno, get UP!" Tseng growled and shook me violently, an attempt to wake me. "Awaken Reno, it is TIME. Tailye is already here!"

The name of our fellow conspirator instantly roused me. Quickly I noticed the blood on my body and bed, as well as the absence of Rude's strong, warm arms around my waist. This could only mean one thing. I quickly remove myself from the bed and rush to the bathing room. Once most of the blood had been removed from my body and wings I returned to the main room, ignoring the efforts of Tseng to get me to eat. Things have greatly changed since the day almost half a year ago when Rude told Rufus and me the total truth. Since then I have perfected my plans with Rufus's help, and have come far closer to the one I love.

"It he in much pain?" I ask as I come up behind Tailye and Rufus.

"No, he is sedated," Rufus said, probably holding him under by way of a powerful spell.

Tailye did not even turn to address me as she repeated her actions of a year ago, anointing Rude's wings with sacred pains and sealing it with spells. Yet this time the wings would not be cut and Rude would step up to his place in the world. Yet it was a painful idea that Rude would step up to High Priest, for continuing our relationship would be impossible. You see, not long after Rude told us his heritage we became an item of sorts, enough of one to be sleeping together that is. I honestly have no clue about his feelings for me, but I know I am in love.

"Prince Renonalte?" Tailye said, looking from Rufus and his spells to Tseng who was helping her, and finally to me. "You must protect him Renon."

"I intend to," I said softly.

"He is the Chosen One, Reno," she whispered before returning to her labors to aide her little brother.

The Chosen One, as much a legend amongst our people as it was in any other. Over the years many prophets and seeresses told of a great Priest that would come and lead us to a glorious era of peace. If Rudelynth is truly the Chosen One, then he will never be mine. Legend says he is meant only for the final ruler of our people. He would live on as long as our people's world survived. It's hard to think of him having to be alone again, and for so long, but I know I must find a way to move on.

* * *

"Father, we must speak of an urgent matter," I accosted the King in the halls of the palace. I knew him well enough to know he always went to the High Priest at this time. 

"Why, of course Reno," he said as he looked at me in confusion. I can only imagine the look one my face, for I've just half-run, half-glided here to the High Temple from my room in the tower on the other side of the palace.

"Come with me, m'lord. It is something you must see…"

It took us less time to reach Rude than I'd expected, for while I was searching out my father Tseng and Tailye and Rufus had been moving Rude to Rufus's room on this floor. Before we began the ascent to the tower, Rufus poked his head out of his room and calls us over. My father seems rather confused, but follows me and Rufus into the room.

"Renonalte, Rufus, what is this about…" the King began but trailed off when his eyes met those of Rudelynth. The large 'guard' had a new rob on, one brought to him by Tailye, made expressly for him. Now the Priestess was affixing whole gems and wires of silver to the wings, symbols of the great office.

"By Cytle!" the King choked out hoarsely.

Rude stood and began to bow, but only until Tailye placed a hand on his shoulder, "You bow to none but the Gods."

"Father," I began, "Hhojyodeymga has been hiding his successor in plain sight!"

"Renonalte, would you lie to your father about such a matter?" he demanded of me.

A look of anger passed through Rude's eyes and he moved to my side, "Reno would never lie, how dare you accuse him of such!"

My father took a long hard look at Rudelynth and frowned, "I have always suspected you could talk, and that Hhojyodeymga was up to something, but this crime is the worst he could have committed… You are sure that this Rudelynth is truly a Priest?"

"He has been since birth m'lord," Tailye said, bowing to him, "My little Rune is the blood of my blood and flesh of my flesh. When we were young Hhojyo betrayed my brother and it is time to right the wrong."

"Priestesses do not lie," I said softly to my father.

He looked around and sighed, "Yes, I am sure you give me the truth. Come, Lord Rudelynth, my Prince Renonalte, Lady Tailye, Lord Rufus… Come all of you. We must speak of the future…"


	6. Untitled Rhapsody of Tranquility

Author's Notes: So… They fell in love, but how? Here is the answer… the calm before the storm.

Whatevergirl: Darn….

Chapter 6: Untitled Rhapsody of False Tranquility

"Will you protect our kingdom through all times until a successor to you arises?"

"I shall."

"Will you give your life to protect our lands?"

"I shall."

"Will you live only to guide us?"

"I shall."

"Then I pronounce you (albeit late) the High Priest of the Buterfluas," Reno said, placing the mantle of the office over my shoulders and handing me the highly ornate staff that Hhojyo had grudgingly parted with. With that Prince, my love, bowed to me, the people following his lead. I wanted to say that he didn't have to bow, but that was improper. Was this position really worth it if I lost him?

:6 Months Before:Yes people, back to Chapter 4 we go:

He saw the shock and delight in Reno's eyes as he sat himself across from the Prince. Just like all the seats in the Prince's room, this one was uncomfortable. Without wings he lacked balance when sitting in these back-less chairs. For a while the two sat in silence, Reno the powerful Prince, Rude the submissive servant, before the hard trained looks melted away. Worry replaced confidence as the Prince gazed at his guard.

"I know I've said it before, but can you handle what will happen?"

"I know my Prince."

"I don't want you hurt Rudelynth," Reno whispered.

"I'm merely a servant, my safety is given to protect you," as close to pain as he would admit.

"I will be your servant…"

"I won't ask for anything," the man assured him.

"But I want you to!" the Prince suddenly shouted, slamming his fist against the table and standing. After a moment of shared silence he sat again, obviously embarrassed.

An awkward silence filled the room and held until a maid delivered food for the prince and his guardian 10 minutes later. Then there were only the sounds of their eating then to fill the gap. Reno didn't want to explain and Rude didn't want to ask, so this silence was rougher then normal. Finally someone broke.

"Don't you want to know…" he began.

"I already do," the guardian said, "But it confuses me."

"Yeah, me too," the young prince agreed.

"You could have anyone in the kingdom…"

"But I only want you."

At this Rudelynth stood and bowed, "It is not my place to judge you, but this is highly improper m'lord…"

"Please don't start this," Reno whispered.

"… I think you should find a new guardian…"

"I'm asking you to stop Rude. Don't do this to me."

"… And I should return to my previous duties."

"No."

"Reno…"

"My decision stands. I want no one but you Rude. If I have to give up my crown and name for you, I will. I can't ask for the same sacrifice, but I'd make it for you…"

Now it was Rude's turn to try to stop what he knew was coming.

"Reno…"

"I'll give it all for you… I don't need this food!"

The man watched in horror as Reno pushed the plates to the floor, "Reno, no. Stop this at once."

"I don't need this wealth!" with this he grabbed the edge of the table and pushed the whole thing over.

Rude fell backwards in shock, "Please stop m'lord."

"And I sure as hell don't need this title!" Reno hissed out as he walked to the fallen man.

"I am not a good reason…"

"All I need is you… All I need is to love you!"

That froze Rude up good. He wanted to avoid those words, avoid his own pain.

"It was love at first sight Rude, and that is the only thing in the world I don't desire to throw away."

Still paralyzed in shock, the man looked up at the Prince. When Reno helped out his hand to help him up, the warrior accepted it, allowing the youth to pull him to his feet. It took a minute to get his mouth under control though.

"Never did I think I was anything but a useless soldier. I don't' know why you picked me to guard you, but I've learned. I'm worth something, and I'm going to be something because of you… And… I have learned there are things more important than that."

Rude didn't get it all out thought, for his lip stopped functioning again as he felt Reno's press against his own. What felt like years had passed in seconds, neither really seeking dominance in the kiss, only to kiss and to be kissed. When both finally pulled away, Reno was blushing.

"You don't care that I'm not a real Buterfluas?"

"They say love knows no bounds," the Prince said, leaning forward as the guard wrapped strong arms around him. For another few moments they stood silently like this, that is, until Reno yawned. The elder man smiled, and in a quick motion, had lifted him up. Like this he carried the Prince to his bed and laid him down. Yet when Rude turned for his own, Reno took his hand and pulled the man down onto the silken blankets.

That night sealed their new love in passion, as did many nights afterward…

:Present Time:

Rudelynth smiled as the Prince rose and the people did as well. Life wasn't going to be easy, but they'd make it. He knew it. They'd bring peace to their people, or die trying…


	7. The Legend of Cytledorma

Author's Notes: Hey huns, I am back. Did you miss me? I would like to again thank my friend Ktrenal for the use of Dveyantriaenayotcheyvanyshlavarth the Silver Butterfly of Life and Purity, and Kayathrandyl the Purple Butterfly Messanger in this fiction. Renosaellii is also Ktrenal's creation. Thanks lovely. This chapter I am building up more of the myth that surrounds the religion of the Buterfluas, the Myth and Legend of Cytledorma. Which makes this a longer chapter, I hope. So, please enjoy. Oh, and a NOTE people. The huge chunk in italics is the legend of Cytledorma…. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: The Legend of Cytledorma

_Renonalte_

"It's beautiful…" the stoic priest said, standing in awe of one of the most sacred possessions of our people.

Since his rise to power a month ago he had been taught everything he had not learned as a child from the various lead Priests and Priestesses of our gods. I had to admit that how close he was getting to the Priestess Alana of Ayejatochevshla, Butterfly of water, made me rather jealous. Afterwards he had assured me that he was mine, and in a way that even I couldn't mistake easily. Still, there was a sense of foreboding in my heart, the knowledge that if Rudelynth was really the Chosen One he would bring us peace and yet our people would fall and it would be blamed on him. It would mean that I would be the last of the Royal Line.

"They say," I started to explain, "That all High Priests have some of his blood in them, which explains the wing patterns."

"The wings of Cytledorma… And only we can view them…" he said, reaching out to brush his fingers over the living crystal that encased the treasure. "So, the legends are true. They did exist."

The burly guard cleared his throat, signaling that our time was up and that the treasure must be sent back down into the vaults with the others. With a bow Rude turned away, not waiting for me to follow him. It took me a moment to catch up with Rude, unlike him I didn't know my way through the crystal halls of the Temple. Just as my father mainly stayed in the palace most of the time, Rudelynth now resided here, making our relationship difficult. Only Priests, their guards and the King could enter here and walk these halls freely.

When we were safe in Rude's room, he pulled me hesitantly into an embrace and kissed my cheek before releasing me. I couldn't help but chuckle at his nervousness towards his personal guard in the corner. The High Priest moved to his bed and stripped off his top so he could scrutinize his wings in their full glory in his mirror. Once he fulfilled this daily compulsion, he sat upon the bed and gestured for me to join him.

As I sat by him he covered my hand with his own. I am not ashamed of saying that this is the most public affection I could get out of the stoic Priest. Still, I love him, no matter how he acts. He still means the world to me, and so much more.

"Tell me about Cytledorma…" he said, pressing close to me. I nodded and cleared my throat.

"_Once, long ago, the Buterfluas was composed of many tribes struggling for dominance. Some tribes specialized in warfare, some in farming, others devoted themselves to religion. The most feared Buterfluas were ones with jet black wings and were knowledgeable in the ways of dark magic. Yet there was a woman with wings as black as the starless night sky that was not as bad as her tribe. She fell in love with a male of the most religious tribe and lovely golden wings and bore him a son she named Seyin. His wings were the first of mixed color ever, and people were fearful of him. All throughout his childhood he was alone, and his parents raised him in seclusion. His mother taught to him the dark arts and his father taught him of the one god, The Creator._

"_When Seyin came of age his parents were slain due to a horrible battle near their home, a battle between the warriors with wings of pale blue and those with the black powers. Righteous anger was born in Seyin and he went to the two tribes when they were negotiating an allied force to se against the other tribes. The leader of the Dark Buterfluas, the Dark Lord with a name lost to history, wanted power and glory like most dictators do. So, when he saw Seyin, his potential usurper, enter the peace talks he ordered the man to be executed. The warrior Buterfluas were moved by the way the male accepted this fate even though he had the power to slay them all in the blink of an eye. The leader of these warriors, a great man named Nydaisyl saw the same potential in the man of mixed blood and he demanded that Seyin be released or war would continue, and they would not lose. The Dark Lord gave in and Seyin was freed and integrated into the new tribe that was composed of warriors and mages. _

"_Over the next few years Seyin became stronger and mastered the strongest spells. By Nydaisyl he was taught the art of warfare and many deadly skills. Still, just as it seemed Seyin was about to take over the joint tribe, a vision came to him in his sleep. In it he saw the Creator. The Creator bid Seyin to flee from his new home, for the Dark Lord intended to kill him. And when he awoke an assassin was poised over him. Seyin struggled with the man and slew him with his own sword. Then Seyin did the unthinkable, he cut off his wings and laid them before the Dark Lord's tent, trying to give proof that the assassin had killed him so he could hide far away from the tribe. Barely alive due to blood loss, Seyin fled. _

"_A week later he was found by a hunter with blood red wings who had been visited in a dream by the Creator. This man took Seyin to his home, not knowing who he was but assuming from the dried blood and jagged scars that the male was an escaped prisoner of the mages and warriors. For a week the hunter and his tribe, the allied hunters, farmers and monks, tended to Seyin with no clue that he was a man of great destiny. When finally he awoke they learned of who he was and were both fearful and respectful of the man. Seyin only stayed a month longer before his next vision, but the people grew to love and honor him before he was again forced to flee, this time for their sake.  
_

"_For several years Seyin traveled the world, sometimes stumbling into a town bleeding for he'd had to cut off and burn his wings, sometimes after a battle so spent time healing others. Yet ultimately he had met all the tribes and all had tried to get him to stay. Word had been spread about the man and he was dubbed a Holy man. Yet he knew the pain he healed came about from a power deep within him. Some began to foolishly follow him, but only ever one from each different walk of life. Of these followers he taught some specific magics or skills to and those who taught him new magics in return. Yet no matter where he went there was always the death and destruction caused by his latent and most potent of magics. So when he learned of a priestess in the only tribe he hadn't visited held magic strong enough to call back the recent dead, he knew he had to meet her._

"When Seyin entered the Sacred Temple of the White Buterfluas, he was met by the most beautiful female he had ever laid eyes upon. This woman, he learned later, was the priestess he sought. Her people took care of his followers and taught him the pure magics of healing far above his own prior skills. Yet more came from this simple relationship, a child. Dveyan and Seyin, total opposites, were secretly wed and she bore him a child with wings of violet and named this son Kayathrandyl. For a year Seyin stayed amongst the White Buterfluas in the Holy City and its living crystal temple. Then the war came, drawn to Seyin as darkness was.

"_The Dark Lord's forces had been amassed and his conquest was to be the death of the only visible threat and the city that he resided. Seyin knew this was coming due to another vision from the Creator. He foresaw three possible outcomes: his death and the destruction of the city; his fleeing and destruction of any who had aided him; or victory and peace followed by destruction before his own death. Seyin made his choice that night, but not one of those three. He chose a method to avoid the destruction that was his essence. The man went to the camp of the Dark Lord, leaving his followers behind. As he entered the camp his old friends and the ones hypnotized by the Dark Lord's power attacked him._

"_It is said that in the heat of battle, new wings spread from the back of Seyin, not the black and gold he had been born with, but black, silver and violet. The blood of his enemies drenched his body and turned his wings and weapon crimson. In the end only Seyin and the Dark Lord stood, the warrior tribe distancing themselves form them. Dorama they called him, Death Bringer, and stood both in awe and horror of him. Styela they gave him as a title, terming him forever as the Dark God. In the end Seyin used forbidden magic to slay the Dark Lord, leaving him the sole survivor of the tribe. When he returned, months later, to the Holy City, he begged his wife to slay him, to put an end to his power. But she could not do the task and they argued for many days. In the end they were separated and only their young son could get them to speak to each other. Still, Dveyan loved her husband and sought peace so that he could feel content, doubt the evil things people called him. She summoned a council of Buterfluas and they elected to finally form, together, one great people. Yet when Seyin was named their leader, their King, he refused the title. Instead he placed upon the throne the hunter named Renosaellii, who had first saved his life long ago. Seyin then was chosen as High Priest of the religion._

"Still, in his last years he was plagued by visions. Upon himself he took titles given him in the Duel of Darkness as a new name and became Cytledorma, the Archangel of Darkness, Destruction, Despair and Death. He spoke of how the dead were reincarnated as butterflies if they were truly worthy, or born again in the Buterfluas if they needed to atone for past sins. While he laid on his death bed, his former wife, Lady Dveyantriaenayotcheyvanyshlavarth, Archangel of Light, Creation, Joy and Life, and his son Kayathrandyl the Messanger listened with the recorder of the Temple when his final vision came to him. He foresaw the ending of the Buterfluas, and ending that would come because of him, no matter what he did. He saw the final son of his bloodline, the Chosen One who would be catalyst to the ending. He set up, via the recorder, the traditions of the Priesthood with his final breaths. In the hands of his son he left his legacy and wings which had been cut off by his son, so that he might be remembered. Years later a vision came to the King and Cytledorma's son, of the heavenly council and of the Creator and his Chosen. The Creator wanted no worship, but gave control of the world to the pure and worthy, the new gods and goddesses, with Cytledorma and the pure and holy bringer of light Dveyantriaenayotcheyvanyshlavarth at the head. The Creator proclaimed that Kayathrandyl would also join the pure one day. These ones would have the world in their hands, it would become their responsibility to protect and control the world and its balance of power. From then on the religion of our modern day came to be, yet always with fear of the Chosen One in Cytledorma's final vision. That Chosen One would be Seyin reincarnated in flesh, and would be the last Priest of our people, as the ruler he loved would be the incarnation of his wife, and their child the incarnation of his own son. And when all three walked again in flesh, our end would come and the time of the humans would begin…"

Rudelynth had sat quietly through the whole tale reflecting heavily on the words and probably committing them to memory.

"So… They say all High Priests after the third were Cytle's descendants. You are of sacred blood. That is why harming the High Priest is a great and terrible crime…"

"You are a descendant of the hunter Renosaellii?" Rude questioned.

"Yes, all my family is."

"My life's like Seyin's…"

I said nothing, but I did sigh.

"Maybe I am the…"

"Don't say it!" I growled, "You are not! You don't deserve the pain! You are merely a descendant of the third High Priest."

"Believe what you want Reno…" Rude said, "But it fits, does it not?"

"Yes Rude… it fits," I said sorrowfully.

"Stay here tonight," he asked.

"I don't think I…" I started but was cut off by his lips on mine. When he pulled back he waved his guard away. "On second thought," I said, "I'm sure I can make time to tutor the high Priest in a few of the specialties of the royal family…"


	8. Something You Don't Want to Walk in on

Author's Notes: I command you all to love me! No? Okay, Nevermind. News for the whole one of you that reads this, prove me wrong people. With where I'm at in this fiction, I think it's almost over. After there is the thing, followed by the finding out, followed by the other thing, followed by the thingy, followed by the stuff, followed by the ending stuffy things. … Yeah… Whatever. So, just enjoy it while it lasts. I promise that after this is done I WILL get to my Reeve based fiction. Hyne, how I love the underdogs!

Chapter 8: Something You Don't Want to Walk in On!

"Reno, Reno, wake up!" a voice said urgently at my side. I groaned in irritation and smacked Rude's hand away. Gods, it was late and I was not ready for another round of sex. Still, Rude kept shaking me.

"You have to get up Reno," Rude hissed, "They are coming!"

"Who?" I asked as he jabbed me in the shoulder.

"The guards."

"Why?"

The door was thrust open and the light torch was cast upon us. My hair was messy, my clothes were tossed all over the room and my body was draped around al over the High Priest. I am not sure which of us was more shocked by this, us or the guards. They blushed slightly before rushing forward and grabbing Rudelynth by his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing!" I demanded of the guards, wrapping the blankets around my waist. "How dare you lay hands upon him so roughly!"

"Stay away m'lord," the leader said, "This man has betrayed us!"

"What are you talking about!"

"He let humans into the temple! Those barbarians broke into the vault! They burned the wings!"

"No," I gasped in disbelief as they forced Rude into ugly, backless robes, "He wouldn't, he couldn't!"

"What proof do you have?"

"He was with me all night. Ask his guard!" I shouted, trying to get up to move to Rude's side.

"My Lord, he has brainwashed you. Come, you cannot stay here," the leader said now.

"Reno," Rudelynth said softly, his eyes tender and loving, "Go to your father. We will handle this together."

I nodded and glared at the guards, "Treat him well or I will make sure you share the cell next to his."

The High Priest smiled softly in thanks and allowed the brutes he used to train with drag him off.

* * *

The door thrust forward with far more power than I had intended in the first place. Rufus and Reevesyn were drinking as was usual. The two looked up at me in shock, and were I not distraught I might have been angered by them. Reevesyn was in my brother's lap and the two were naked from the waist up. Though that was not odd on hot nights like this, the fact that Rufus's hand was down my former lover's pants and Reeve had been kissing his neck was odd. Reevesyn was blushing, though I assume his skin was also hot from their actions. My brother looked angry, shocked and guilty all at once. In the moment I took this all, they started to stammer apologies.

"Shut-up," I hissed at them and they watched closely to see if I'd go for my weapon.

"Reno, it's not what it looked like," Rufus said defensively.

"It is Rufus, so get your hands out of his pants. Both of you dress! I will not face father and Hhojyo alone."

"There is no reason to take this to the King," Reevesyn said.

"Shut-up Reeve. I don't care who you sleep with. I need your help brother. They have arrested High Priest Rudelynth."

That got the two in motion rather quickly, both restoring clothes, making themselves presentable.

"What happened to Rude?" my older brother asked.

"I believe Hhojyodeymga has framed him," I whispered, pushing a strain of crimson back from his hair, "They came while we were asleep and arrested him. They say he let humans into the temple!"

There was even more shock from them at this point.

"They said that the humans burned the wings of Cytledorma and the others. But he was with me all night!"

"I guess it really is time to talk to the King," Rufus said with a sigh, "But we must wait until morning brother. If we wake him now then he'll be irritable and more likely to side with whoever is against this High Priest…"

With a deep sigh I sat down on one of the rich couches. My heart was still racing and tears stung my eyes badly. This was a crime punishable by death! Rude could die, completely innocent. I felt the weight shift on the couch and Reevesyn's arm wrapped around my shoulders. Here was a shoulder being offered, so I took the offer and buried my head in his chest. As comforting as it was to be in his familiar arms, I knew instantly how different he was from Rude, and it made me cry harder.

"There, there Reno," Reeve cooed in a familiar way, "Everything will be alright. We'll help you, we'll help Rude."

Gods, it felt good to be held by someone, anyone really. Rufus touched my shoulder and nodded to Reeve, who released me. The blonde ran his fingers through my hair and finally sat. He took over Reeve's place of comforting me so that Reeve could prepare me a bed for the night.

"Don't worry Reno, we'll fix this, I swear we will."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, his hand in my still moving to comfort my nerves.

"I hope you are not mad at Reeve and me," he said, trying to distract me from the situation.

"I'm not. But…"

"You want me to explain?" When I nodded he cleared his throat, "Well, he was my tutor as well, before you were born. We were really close, but not as close as you two got. Then when the time came for my first partner, I was going to ask him, but you were born and he was too busy with designing your rooms. So, I only had the one partner. And I really couldn't do anything with him after that, I was too scared to ask. Finally, you two ended up together. I watched enviously. He was broken up when you left him, not much, but enough to come and talk to me. We talked, I told him I loved him, and here we are."

Again I nodded weakly. That I could understand. The first partner was a major thing in a Buterfluas's life. Usually a good friend, a personal teacher like Reevesyn, or one of those trained for such a thing. Some said it was a horrid thing, but it was our version of the human's 'Birds and the Bees' talk.

"You love him?" I questioned.

"Yes Reno, very much."

"Never let him go."

Rufus smiled and nodded, "I don't intend to Reno."

"Guys, we all should be headed to bed," Reeve said as he reentered from another one of the rooms of Rufus's suites. He held out a large blanket for me, and I allowed him to drape it around the front of my body. Really, I'm glad he thought of that since I was only in a thin robe. Once I was safe in a guest bed the two retreated to Rufus's bed room for the night. Alone and thinking of my love, I cried myself to sleep.


	9. Inverano de Vida

Author's Notes: I have this fic actually finished in my handy notebook. So, the sooner you review, the sooner you get the next chapter. So my dear people, enjoy this fic while it lasts. It only has three more fics and the epilogue which finally proves my 'slightly-AU' label to this fic.

Dedication: This chapter is to Whatevergirl and Udonluver8. God, I LOVE this new stat thingy fanfiction has. I can now find out EVERYONE that has any of my fictions as favorites and such. Did you know that two of my fics are in the Final Fantasy VII Yaoi Worth Reading? Well, they are. Um… that is it lovelies.

Note: Tukeyan is the last name of Reeve and Tseng IN THIS FIC.

Chapter 9: Inverano de Vida: Winter of Life

When I awoke, my body and wings ached, protesting a night curled on a couch. Rufus stood over me, a frown upon his face, and his fingers at my neck, checking my pulse. Beside him and kneeling was Reeve, wetting a cloth and then wiping my brow. I gasped in shock, the water feeling like ice on my fevered brow.

"Rufus?" I groaned. He brought a cup to my lips to silence me, the sweet wine soothing my aching throat.

"You have a fever Reno… One that my magic won't remedy," my brother whispered.

"No," I groaned, my hands quickly moving to wrap around my neck and knock his hand away.

"He has to check! You know what a fever incurable by magic means Reno," my former lover said. Yes, I knew, but there was NO way…

With the help of a guard, Rufus succeeded in moving my hands and turning me onto my stomach. The blonde's cold hand touched the back of my neck, and I shuddered as his fingers brushed over tender skin. Please no!

"Red, but very faint," Rufus's verdict came, "Less then a week along. It isn't Reeve's, so unless you've been fooling around, you are carrying Rude's daughter."

"Yeah, the mark is there Reno…" Reeve confirmed. A mantra of 'oh shit' was running through my head.

When a Buterfluas conceives, a small circle becomes visible on the back of their neck. Red shows female, blue symbolizes male. They start as a faint outline, but the circle fills and becomes a bolder color the further along a person is. A faint color meant you were no more than a week along in the six month pregnancy. Our pregnancies were shorter than that of humans, but then again, wings do not grow in until a child is two years old.

"If they find Rude guilty, they will kill her too," I whimpered, parental instincts already consuming me.

"The pregnancy could kill you," Rufus pointed out.

"I will have this child!" I growled, pulling away from him.

"Reno, as your healer, I must advice you to…"

Reeve cut him off, "Rufus, you are very young, as he is, so you should not think that you are wise enough to know his heart when you do not totally know yours. What would you do in his place? What would your choice be if you carried our child and I was dying?"

After that, Rufus did not argue my choice anymore. And yet, I would not be still. I sat up and looked hard at Reeve. The man smiled, nodded and left the room to fetch me new clothes.

"Reno, you at least have to lie down!" Rufus protected.

"I must see father. I must help Rudelynth," I said, standing despites his further commands to lie down.

"Reno…" he said as I summoned a woman to prepare me a bath.

"Rufus… I love him and I would kill for him. Do not stop me, or I will have to hurt you."

The blonde backed up in shock, his wings tensing and taking the proper positions for a swift flight were he to need it… Pregnant Buterfluas could not fly, so he would be safe.

_

* * *

Rudelynth_

I stood silently, dwarfing my guards but making no attempts to harm them with the extensive array of spells at my command. They were not to blame, and I would not harm them for ignorance. So I merely stood, a stone wall of defiance, of innocence, and hidden fury.

"What does he stand charged of?" the King questioned aloud, though he knew the answer already.

"He gave humans access to the sacred temple and allowed them to burn the wings of the gods. He has brainwashed the Prince Renonalte, and soiled him. He has plotted murder of the High Priest Hhojyodeymga, usurped his position, and ruined the Priesthood," a guard to my right said, "And he has hidden the fact that he is a half-blood!"

Those assembled gasped in horror or recoiled in shock. No reaction touched my features.

"And how do you plead?" the King asked, at least mimicking a proper trial.

"I am innocent of all accusations except those of my birth." That won me a few more gasps.

"Have you no evidence? These men brought me proof of your guilt many times over. Have you no proof of innocence?"

I said nothing. They would not believe me. My head lowered, I had resigned myself to my fate and prayed to Cytledorma that Reno would live a happy life. While I prayed the doors were thrust open behind me with a bang. Yet with a chain around my neck, hands and feet, I could not turn to see who entered. Still, I could hear the foot falls of five people, one practically running.

"Reno," I whispered under my breath as a guard went to stop the intruders.

"How dare you hear court like this father?" the voice of Rufus questioned angrily, "You have given the High Priest neither time nor resources to prepare his defense with."

"And you tried to keep out the two who most deserve to be here, the Prince and High Priestess of Cytledorma! I see all other priests and priestesses are present, so why not that with the most sway? Why not let the one with second sight speak? Do you fear what she will tell you?" Reeve's voice came next.

My sister, my beloved Tailye, came to my side looking tall and regal in her backless gown. Her voice took on a tone like that which she had when mother or father would prove that she was the one in the right when we were having some petty argument as children.

"Will you degrade yourselves to the levels of humans? Would you kill this man, consider him guilty before proven so? Is that not below us? Would we kill our High Priest, our Chosen One? And he IS the Chosen One, I have seen it and none doubt this fact. And now, will you deny me my place so that you might continue your prosecution of the innocent?"

"Lady Tailye, it was thought that you were in Mideyan," Hhojyodeymga offered as an excuse.

"I was. Master Reeve and Lord Rufus sent me word and I rushed here."

"Why Priestess Tailye?"

"Because I serve my High Priest, the Chosen of Cytledorma, and I protect my brother." Yet more gaps followed this revelation. Tailye ignored this and moved to her raised dais amongst the other priests and priestesses.

"He is still guilty of brainwashing my son!" the King declared.

"He has not," Tseng Tukeyan's voice came from behind me. "He was terrified of Prince Renonalte. And even now he seeks to protect the man he loved and guarded."

"And who love him back," Reno's voice was nearly a whisper at my shoulder.

It took a lot to keep my pride thanks to that statement out of my voice.

"My son, you betrothed."

"And I don't love her," Reno cut his father off. "I cannot prove anything, for you will not listen. But father, keep this in mind: I want him alive when winter comes, that he might hold and name his daughter."

Even my stoic demeanor failed under these words. "Reno?"

The King's eyes were wide, "Renonalte, explain yourself."

"I am pregnant father, and she is Rudelynth's."

The largest inhalation of breath yet came with this comment.

"Reno, I demand that you abort the child!"

Rufus came to my side, between Reno and myself, look of joy in his eyes, "To do so would kill Reno and end the unbroken line of kings… And possibly bring civil war to our kind."

The King angrily waved to the guards, "Take all of those not on the council, as well as my sons and the Tukeyan males from here." The guards nodded and led me out, my friends behind me, and Reno refusing to leave my side.


	10. Ren'Ai

Author's Notes: Come on, Reviews make me happy! Just a bit more and the fiction is over and I can go onto my next work… Works really. I'm going to do one of the game and pre/post game from Reeve's POV, and an AU world where things are like the game, but the positions are switched. But, enjoy this fic. Read below for a minor attached rant.

whatevergirl: You… You I love. Oh yeah… /rushes off to start up the next chapter of the mentality series/

moonwolf0: Don't you howl at me… Get it?

And now the rant:  
To Forsaken-Friday. You know, I tried to be polite and e-mail you this little thing, but I got an automated reply saying you don't take e-mails from people not on a list. So here is your response in public. First, grow up and be a bit more appropriate in your reviews. Second, have you even READ this story, or just the last chapter? Because you seem to have NO knowledge of what is going on. Do me a favor and disappear.

Chapter 10: Ren'Ai

"How could they?" Rufus ranted, pacing back and forth, his rage barely restrained.

"Rufus, calm down!" Reeve said, annoyed and dizzy by the pacing.

"I can understand his frustration," Tseng said, looking up from his attempts to make me as comfortable as possible. "They condemn Rude to burning the day after his daughter is born, and schedule Reno to marry the day after that!"

"But, it was the only way I could get them to agree to letting Rudelynth live that long," I said mournfully, "He deserves to see her, and she deserves to be held by him, even if only once." Already, only a month in, my stomach was showing a bulge, but on my normally slender form, it only looked like I was putting on weight.

"They cut his wings today," the Priestess Tailye announced as she entered my rooms. The only reason she retained her power as High Priestess of Cytledorma was because Hhojyo had gone missing, presumably assassinated in Rudelynth's name, but we did not believe it. So for now the Priestess of Death served as High Priest. "Our race will fall soon," she said with a definite sight. "He was the Chosen, and he did fall in love with the last of the royal line… I have seen war and destruction. The final fate of Seyin's visions is upon us."

"Tailye…" I said softly, "When I marry, will you take my daughter, your niece, as far from here as possible? While our race may not survive, she must, for my sake. Go to the north. The remainders of the Cetra have a city there. You will be safe."

"I will my Prince. I will raise her like my own daughter."

"That is all that I could ask for. Tell her everything about my Rude…" I said before turning my attention onto Reeve and Rufus. "You two WILL flee if war comes, and my children you have, or I have with my betrothed, must go with you."

"But Reno," Rufus started.

"You will leave me behind brother. It is all that I ask. But I must stay behind. Here is where I belong, here is where I'll stay. Go to the Wuitasiyan region. The humans there will accept any hard workers. But gut your wings. That is behind us now."

Reeve grabbed his younger lover's hand, "It will be done Reno… I've always loved the sea there, and healers and builders are needed everywhere."

Now I struggled to my feet, the silver winged Tseng aiding me. "I must go to see Rudelynth."

"Reno," he gasped in shock, as if he had never expected to see me again.

"You sound surprised," I accused.

"I thought they would forbid you from me," he admitted. "But," he chuckled, "A herd of angry chocobos could not keep you away, right?"

I smiled in response, tears stinging my eyes as I kneeled outside of his cell. The 'convict' kneeled beside me, the bars keeping him away, but the gesture still bringing us closer. Though the chilly steel bars impeded us, he stretched his arms out to pull me into a loving embrace. In return I used the simple spell scroll Rufus had given me to heal the wound on his back from the cutting of his lovely wings. His hands brushed my hair from my neck and let his fingers play along the red mark on the flesh.

"You're really pregnant? A month in?" he questioned.

"She's gonna be beautiful. I hope she has your eyes," I said, trying not to cry.

Rudelynth's hand moved from my neck to my stomach, which he stroked lovingly. "I've heard everything. Tailye told me. Marry the woman, don't hurt her. Move on."

"I can't move on Rude. This is the end. You're the Chosen One, and I am your Prince. We are the last of our kinds. Plans are being made to protect our daughter. "

You aren't leaving too?" he asked.

"I'm staying with you and our home."

"Don't!"

"You aren't changing my mind Rude," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and carefully kissing him between the bars.

"Stubborn fools," he teased gently, finally driving the tears from my eyes and onto their salty trails down my cheeks.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who was afraid of his job, and his guard."

"No, but you were brave, always were. But it's time for you to go Reno. Stay too much longer and they will think we plot."

"We do plot love, just not in the way they think. Now go Renonalte, my Prince. Don't come back." His arms released me before he stood, looking sadly down on me. I stood soon after and bowed to him.

"Rudelynth…" I started, but could not finish.

"I love you too Reno."

"My Prince," Tseng's voice came, scaring me enough to make me jump, "We have to go."

One last look at the guard turned Priest, turned 'traitor' was all I had and I took it. A minute later I left, never to see him alone again.

_

* * *

_

Some Time Later

Six months. I had ticked out the days on the walls, so I was sure that it was the six months. Tailye had come whenever there was news and time to give it to me. My sweet sister told me of the King's poisoning, and how those loyal to Hhojyo, the Missing Priest, had said I had killed the King, even from prison. Rune, she had said, you won't be spared. They refuse to crown Renonalte until he is wed… until you are burned. Then she had come down an hour ago and told me the news. I was a father! Finally she told me I'd see her at sunset, and then, once Reno was crowned, she and the babe would disappear, safe from harm ever again. Now, I waited for her.

"Rudelynth?" he sweet voice called out.

"Here sister, where I always am."

Tailye came to my cell and Tseng, Reno's servant, kept back, but ever ready to defend my daughter. The tall woman pulled back her robe, her wings moving faintly in the darkest shadows, poised to fly off with child if need be. Still, she was close enough to the bars to show the burden she carried. I inhaled sharply, nearly dazzled by the fact that I really was a father, and this was my daughter.

"Rufus says she is very healthy… She looks like us Rude, but she has Reno's eyes."

True enough, the eyes of icy blue looked up at me, surrounded by a delicate shade of mocha.

"She is beautiful," I gasped in awe.

Tailye let me touch the babe's face, "She needs a name."

"Let her be called Ren'Ai," I whispered.

"You want to name her 'Passion'?" Obviously my sister was captivated by the use of our most ancient tongue.

"And 'Messenger', in human. That is what she is. The child of Seyin reborn. And like Seyin, I will only ever again see my love in death," I said.

Tailye hesitated a moment. She did that when she has had a vision that some people don't want to hear.

"Tell me Tailye!" I demanded.

"You…" she whispered, "Will hold your love again, but eons in the future, and in a human form. But, you will not know him for what he is now, nor will you remember him. And both will be hesitant to reveal your hearts, for you are trained to be a cruel, heartless being. You are murderers, and assassins… And in the end all will crumble around you.'

"But we'll be together?" I asked, something akin to joy in my voice.


	11. Requiem of Life, Rhapsody of Death

Author's Notes: I'm REALLY keen on getting this fiction done. This is the final chapter sans the epilogue. Enjoy. Also, ladies and gents, I'm pleased to say that you are LUCKY. I have chosen to censor the beginning of this chapter due to the graphic nature. Feel lucky you don't have to see it in your head like I have to. Stupid imagination… To put it very simply, death by magically burning is NOT the way to go. So, to repeat, I am avoiding the death scene of Rudelynth…

Whatevergirl: You are sweet.

Vocabulary for this chapter…

Requiem: Loosely translated to 'an end to/for'

Rhapsody: Beautiful Music

Felunas: A race of bipedal felines of my creation.

Species X: Think Nanaki

Chapter 11: Requiem of Life, Rhapsody of Death

Not a word had passed his lips since yesterday, but one could not blame him. Reevesyn and I sadly watched on as Reno quieted his daughter and tried to explain what had happened to the girl. Of course, she was far too young to even understand the words. Still, she seemed to understand the sentiment. There was a nearly a dead gaze. Quite a bit of him died out there with Rude. He had been changed profoundly. The Prince I had borne was broken, the pieces scattered forever to the wind, as our people were.

"Reno…" I said hesitantly. Icy cold eyes, emotionless and dead, turned to me and I could barely repress a shudder. My son was gone.

"Yes mother?" His voice matched his gaze, lacking the gentle, loving voice he used for his daughter. This time I did shudder. My thoughts turned for a moment to the words of caution Tailye had given me.

"They will call him Ice Prince, and the Dead King of the Light."

"You would greet me so coldly?" I asked before moving to him and taking Ren'Ai from his arms. With a giggle she reached out for my pale blue wings. Between the wingless guards and the rarity that she saw any but her father and his friends, she had never seen wings anywhere near this color. For some reason, the wings fascinated her. Rufus said it might be because her genetics did not take well after us, and she might never grow her own wings. Only one High Priest's child ever bore wings, and that was the child of Cytledorma, a goddess herself.

I gently moved to the crib, cooing softly to the girl before laying her down among the richest fabrics in the kingdom. Then I turned and held my arms out to my son. As expected, for a mother always knows, he ran to me, burying his face in my dress and sobbing. My hands gently ran through his hair, an old trick of mine to calm him.

"Why did father have to do this?" he demanded, a child again in my arms.

"He thought he was protecting you and our people," I whispered and he glared up at me, a pained teen, mourning his lost love.

"I don't need protected when his protection harms me more. Sometimes the cure is a greater evil than the illness." Now he is a man in my arms, mourning his lost youth.

"Reno, we have both lost the man we love, do not use it against me. We both have pain, but we will survive. I know you do not want to be married, but you must be. And you must be brave."

A small nod was all I received as my answer. "Please, do not fail, you are important now. It is not time for rest…"

"I love you mom."

"And I you my son, and I you."

* * *

He was wed and crowned privately; he would not be seen in public kissing another. Despite his anger, he did consummate the marriage, and his wife was soon carrying his son. Tailye spirited away young Ren'Ai one night, never to be seen again. Then, in the think of it all, less than a week after his lover's death, Hhojyodeymga returned, a grin upon his dark face and an army at his back. The army laid siege to the capital for six months and ten days, fear consuming the people.

* * *

"My King, they have broken the wall. Only the palace walls protect us now," I informed Reno.

"Thank you Lord Reevesyn. Start evacuating the city. No flying. It is time for the people to scatter to the winds. Now the city will be the last fight."

"Do you say we are doomed?" I questioned.

"I say this is the end we knew would come. They fought and slew most of the Cetra. They hunted the Felunas race to extinction for their pelts. They murdered and enslaved Species X, driving them to the high mountains and canyons. They indentured the last of the Dark Buterfluas, and will kill them when we are gone. We create, and they destroy. The perfect circle of life."

Profound words but I was not yet ready to give in.

"Reeve," he said, his voice as cold as ever, "You and Rufus must leave tonight. Take the witch, my wife Nalepa, with you. And take my son Lynth."

"Renonalte," I said in shock.

"You gave your word, now keep it. You have been a brother to me, and a teacher. A friend and a lover. An aide and a guide. Now, I must go to my fate, repay the debt Hhojyo left me with. I do not want you here for it. Just leave."

I bowed and left, knowing I'd never see Reno again.

* * *

"Now it is a fair fight!" he shouted from where he stood on the parapet. "Just your army against mine Hhojyodeymga." 

"Hardly fair… I outnumber you Prince," the fallen Priest shouted back from his horse, "And even if I die, my _King, _my son Sephyroth can continue to fight."

"You will both die," Reno shouted back, his voice changing, melodious and sweet. "You had death slain for crimes you committed, but it will not spare you destruction. You insulted the gift of peace and life. You forsook the gifts of word and wisdom. You spat at death's gift of magic. So all of these are taken from you!" the King raised a hand, and the colors of violet, black and silver seemed to peel off of the wings of Hhojyo and the priest screamed in pain. The colors flew to Reno's raised hand.

"You made a Priest bleed," Reno said, color draining from his own wings and joining the orb in his hands. Now Hhojyo's wings were brittle and sickly gray, while Reno's were perfectly radiant and white.

"Now pay the Price!" he shouted over the roars of shock from his soldiers, and cries of the name of the goddess of life and light.

Reno released the orb and it fell to the ground. None understood until it was too late, and the ultimate magic of the light goddess reborn, the power to take the life she gave, washed over them. No sentient beings survived, not even the welder of the magic. Thus fell the great kingdom in one fell and purifying motion.


	12. Epilogue

Author's Notes: And so ends my loving Fiction. Alas, poor Reno, I knew him so well. Oh well, time to move on. And don't forget, a review at the end of a fic is just as good. I love you all and I hope you like the ending.

Epilogue: Modern Day

The dusty book closed heavily, possibly for dramatic effect, but probably because the cover slipped from the hands of the man.

"Now there are some myths if I have ever heard them," the man lounging in the chair said to the one holding the book.

"Pretty damn good if it is a myth," the stoic man said. "Coincides with history, and the other stuff we found seems to be genuine."

"Just good forgeries. We see them all the time."

"Tess says myths are always rooted in facts."

"Just someone trying to mess with our heads. What a fairytale it is too! A great healer named Rufus? An engineer named Reeve? A stoic Priest named Rude? A servant named Tseng? Some psycho priest named Hhojyo with a son named Sephyroth?"

"You don't find the Prince ridiculous?"

The man in the chair smirked, "Well…"

"They could be our ancestors or something."

"Yeah, I'm the King of a nation of people with wings!" he laughed.

Stoic-man stood, put on his sunglasses and watched his partner rummaging through piles of junk. Their mission had been to get a hold of an artifact for Hojo, and in the process of 'liberating' the item from its owner, they had stumbled upon a hidden cellar. The other man now came up with a bottle of something or another.

"Check it out! If the records in here are real, this is 5,000 year old wine!"

"It is probably dust by now," the older man logically pointed out.

"From the Wuitasiyan region," the younger man read, deciphering the curling language. Both had discovered early on that they could easily read the odd letters. The red-head opened the bottle and took a swig before the other could stop him.

"This is really good, sweet too."

"Honey win Reno," the man with sunglasses said, "tends to be sweet." He took the bottle and sipped it, allowing the wine to settle in his mouth before swallowing.

"Damn good stuff. Why don't they make it now?" Reno asked.

"Not like they have 100 years to let it age in the basement," Rude mumbled.

"What was that?" the other male questioned.

"Nothing Reno…" the stoic one said.

"Want some more?"

'Cytledorma,' Rude prayed silently, 'Keep his proper memories from him forever. Let him stay naïve to the pains brought against us. Let him remain forever Reno, and never Renonalte…'

"Come on Rude, let's get out of here," Reno said as he slipped back up the stairs, the wine bottle in hand.

"Yes my Prince," Rude mumbled to himself before following the other. Tseng would be outside waiting for them to hand over the artifact… Which was, oddly enough, the knife that his wings had been cut off with, all those centuries ago….


End file.
